The evil Potter
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finrated because of offensive languageHarry never knew his father cheated on his mother, but it went much deeper than that. He has a person who is his other half, his opposite and evil side. What will happen when He discovers this person under bad cir
1. Default Chapter

Joaquin stood in the shadows watching the figure walk down Diagon alley and past knockturn alley where he was stood.  
  
He couldn't believe he was related to that mudblood lover, who hung around with pure bloods who were so poor they passed their clothes through the family and shared pets.  
  
Joaquin shook his head when his girlfriend LaRue came up to him from being in the Felo De Se restaurant to pick up her paycheck.  
  
"Don't tell me your watching him again Jo. I thought you'd got over you're obsession with him." said LaRue rolling her black eyes.  
  
"Shut up La. he might hear you," snapped Joaquin.  
  
LaRue shook her head as she counted the galleons she'd been given to make sure she wasn't ripped off.  
  
"Come on Jo. Let's go get a cherry rum from the leaky cauldron." said LaRue putting the Galleons on her pocket before taking hid hand in hers.  
  
"Fine. If I'll get you off my case." sighed Joaquin putting the hood up on his robes.  
  
LaRue lead him down the alley taking great care none of her other boyfriends saw her.  
  
Harry walked down Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and Ron at the Quality Quidditch supplies shop to buy himself some more polish for his Firebolt.  
  
He walked past a hooded figure led by a beautiful woman in black velvet robes.  
  
He bumped into the figure as a hag pushed past him and he was sure he heard the words 'Mudblood Lover,' from inside the hood.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
Since when did Malfoy wear hooded robes and who was the girl he was with?  
  
He shrugged and carried on to the shop.  
  
Joaquin sat down opposite LaRue in a private spot and took down his hood.  
  
Anyone walking past would have thought he was the twin of 'Harry potter, the boy who lived.'  
  
He had the same facial features, pale complexion and messy black hair .He had a star shaped scar instead of a lightning bolt on his forehead. It was from when one of his stepbrother's had thrown a diamond at him and banged his head against the wall continuously till it was imprinted on his skin.  
  
But he had icy silver eyes like his mother's instead of green and he'd managed to tame his hair into trendy black spikes on his head.  
  
"I'll go get us those drinks." smiled LaRue kissing his cheek before going to the bar.  
  
Joaquin rolled his eyes as he took off his robes.  
  
He hated even sharing the looks of that goody goody Potter.  
  
He bet that Potter didn't even know he existed.  
  
Joaquin grinned to himself at he thought of telling his half brother that that their father was a two timer.  
  
Joaquin's mother Eliza had been married to James Potter for a few years before he'd met lily Evans, a muggle born.  
  
Joaquin was born the day lily and James got married and James had managed to be at both by some miracle.  
  
When Joaquin was only three when Harry was born and his biological father left him and his mother alone.  
  
Joaquin had watched his mother fall slowly into depression til she found his stepfather Darius Malfoy Ambrose.  
  
Joaquin was soon surrounded by four stepbrothers, (Fabon, Jabez, Ezra, Indrio), two step sisters (Kallista and McCanna), and a pair of twins Ophelia and Pato.  
  
Joaquin had felt alone amongst his Malfoy siblings not knowing he had a younger half brother all along.  
  
When he was sixteen Eliza told him she'd when he was three that his biological father was murdered and that Joaquin had a half brother at Hogwarts.  
  
Joaquin had then become obsessed with knowing every detail of his half brother's life.  
  
Eliza had died of a stroke when he was twenty and Darius was steadily growing older though he still had to take care of thirteen-year-olds Ophelia and Pato.  
  
Now he was twenty-one, his half brother only eighteen, and Joaquin worked in his four stepbrothers' company, which had flexible hours and good pay. 


	2. the step brother meeting

LaRue was just one of his five other girlfriends he saw over the weeks, since LaRue just wasn't enough for him.

Joaquin's train of thought was disturbed as LaRue came back with their drinks.

"So Jo I was thinking we could hang around my place tonight." smiled LaRue.

"I can't. I have to follow my half brother to his girlfriend's house. Maybe knowing her will give me some advantage," said Joaquin sipping his cherry rum.

"But Jo..." pouted LaRue.

"Don't start La. we've been over this. Besides I thought you had to work." said Joaquin.

"I took the night off. Waste of time now." sighed LaRue.

"I'll see if I can get round after," sighed Joaquin rolling his eyes.

"I love you Jo." smiled LaRue.

"Love you too," said Joaquin though he didn't mean it.

It just came out of his mouth automatically with out any feeling.

He looked at his watch and saw he was late for a meeting with his stepbrothers.

"I've got to go La. I promised Fabon I wouldn't be late this time." said Joaquin.

"Bye Jo." said LaRue kissing his lips as he got up.

He put his robes back on and covered his face with the hood as he left the leaky cauldron.

He walked down Diagon Alley and turned off to Knockturn Alley.

He walked to an old two-storey shop in between the pawnbroker and the imported poisons shop.

He entered the shop and saw it was full and the assistant's head was laid on the counter asleep.

Joaquin put down his hood and ground his teeth. He banged his fist on the counter inches away from the assistant's face.

"I thought I told you before to stop sleeping at work. I am giving you one last chance. Screw up and you're out of here," growled Joaquin.

"Yes sir Mr Po.... I mean, Malfoy sir," squeaked the assistant at his boss' mood and threat.

"Now, Now Joaquin. No need to scare the customers and the employee." came the smug voice of Indrio.

"Had a feeling it was you little bro. We could hear you ranting from upstairs." said Jabaz.

Joaquin turned around to see his four stepbrothers stood behind him.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." said Joaquin, his expression changing.

"Come on Joaquin, we were waiting for you." said Fabon leading the way up to the offices.

The upstairs office housed five offices for each brother, conference room, and offices outside each of offices for their secretary and the usual necessities.

Joaquin followed his brothers to the conference room and took his seat.

"So.... care to explain why you were late Joaquin." asked Fabon who was the most serious and the boss.

"Um LaRue dragged me to the leaky cauldron and I forgot about the meeting. I realised when I looked at my watch," said Joaquin.

"Make sure you put a reminder on your wand next time." said Fabon.

"Will do. Now care to explain the purpose of the meeting," asked Joaquin looking from one brother to the next.


	3. A lesson in Family history

"Well Joaquin we need everyone to go and sort out our branches all around the country for a few weeks. "Said Fabon.

"So who's going where?" asked Joaquin.

"Well I'm going to Hogsmeade," said Jabaz

"I'm going up to Yorkshire," said Indrio

"I'm staying here," said Fabon.

"I'm going to Cardiff," said Ezra.

"So where am I going?" asked Joaquin.

"To Ottery St Catchpole." said Fabon.

"Great." smiled Joaquin.

"Really?" asked Fabon surprised that his stepbrother had agreed so easily.

"Of course. Why not?" asked Joaquin with a shrug. Though he had a deeper reason for wanting to go there that his stepbrothers didn't know about.

"Ok well their manager is expecting you there tomorrow," said Fabon.

"Great. I'll go pack straight away." smiled Joaquin getting out his seat.

"Here's the information you'll need on the accommodation." said Fabon.

"Guess, I'll see you guys in a few weeks." said Joaquin picking up the information before he walked out the office.

As he went out the shop he noticed the assistant was wide-awake and attentive.

Joaquin apparated home to the Manor where Darius was sat reading a book.

Odessa and Pato are still at Hogwarts and wouldn't be back till Easter, leaving the manor quiet and Darius with lots of spare time on his hands.

"Hello their Joaquin. I wasn't expecting you home till lunch," said Darius looking up from his book.

"I've come home to pack," said Joaquin.

He did like his stepfather but he'd always figured Malays were violent and dark hearted people.

He'd asked Darius about that once and he'd been surprised at his Stepfather's response.

"There is only a small percentage of evil Malfoys Joaquin. Only the Malfoys on my cousin Lucius' side are like that. My brothers, my uncles, my father, other cousins and my sisters are not that way. Something caused Lucius' side to be the way they are. You just have to not confront them and treat them like normal people." Darius had said.

Joaquin consider his stepsiblings and his stepfather part of his life.

"Pack? Where are you going?" asked Darius.

"My step brothers want me to sort out some business at another branch of our business," said Joaquin.

"OK, Well I guess you'd better get going." smiled Darius.

Joaquin went to his room and began to pack his trunk for the next few weeks.

His room was covered in posters of Quidditch players...Female super models in tiny bathing suits and the odd picture of his mum, a family picture before his mum had died and a smaller family picture of Joaquin, his mother and his biological father before his biological father had gone.

Joaquin had found the picture in his mother's bedside table and had used it to recognise his half brother.

Now it was perched in a frame on his wall.

Every time he saw that picture he wished he had seen his real father so he could give him a piece of his mind abut deserting his son and first wife.

But obviously his real father would never know now he was dead.

Joaquin finished packing and locked it before levitating it and taking it down stairs to see Darius before he left.

He saw his stepfather had moved to the kitchen and was sat sipping a butter beer.

There was another one on the table for him and Joaquin left his trunk to join his stepfather for a butter beer.

"You know Joaquin, you've been like another son to me. We've been closer than my actual sons and me. I just wish sometimes you were actually my biological son." smiled Darius.

"I do too. You are so much nicer then my biological father was to my mother," said Joaquin.

"Was he really that bad?" asked Darius.

"Well he left me and my mother when I was only three. Not exactly the best thing for a father to do his first wife and his child." sighed Joaquin.

"I knew your biological father you know," said Darius looking at Joaquin, knowingly, over his butter beer.

"Really?" asked Joaquin.

"Yep. He was a good man. He played pranks during his time a Hogwarts, he was good friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." said Darius.

"What? He was friends with a murderer, a Werewolf and a dead man?" asked Joaquin.

"James was never prejudice against anyone Joaquin, which made him a good man. He supported Lupin during his time of need. Of course I was only a Slytherin so I just watched all this from afar." said Darius.

"Really? Well if he was such a good man why did he leave his wife for that Evans girl?" asked Joaquin.

"Didn't you know Joaquin?" asked Darius.

"Know what?" asked Joaquin.

"Your mother and James were set up by their parents. They couldn't get out of it so they agreed to make it work...since if they did they were liable for huge trust funds from their parents. So they married and had you." Said Darius.

"What does Evans have to do with it?" asked Joaquin.

"Well James had been together with lily since the beginning of Hogwarts. When James found out he had to marry your mother he still saw lily on the side. He married lily after marrying your mother and he had your half brother three years after you. In the end he couldn't stand the half lives he had so he left you and your mother for your half brother and his other wife lily," said Darius.

"How do you know this?" asked Joaquin.

"Many a time my cousin Lucius would gossip about what he had heard from his wife Narcissa. Of course Narcissa had left a lot out," said Darius sipping his butterbeer.

"Why? I though she hated James?" said Joaquin.

"Joaquin, you know the guy you labelled the murderer? Narcissa was in fact Sirius' cousin. She had respect from Sirius and of course for Sirius' friends so she left things out so Lucius wouldn't know the full truth," said Darius.

"I still don't get it," said Joaquin.

"Well it was widely known on my side of the Malfoy family that Narcissa had had a soft spot for James. She and him had briefly dated a few times when James and Lily had broken up. In fact Narcissa had loved James but had still been pushed to marry my cousin by a long thing set up at birth by her mother and my cousin's father.

I remember Narcissa had begged me to bring James to her before the marriage but I'd been told by my uncle Dejan that I wasn't to do that for her own good.

James had come to the wedding though, been invited by Sirius, and when the vows were being said I watched Narcissa's eyes look at James almost pleading him to get her out of this.

But James had looked at the floor the whole time." said Darius.

"What happened?" asked Joaquin.

"Narcissa was put under lock and key, Lucius was very possessive of her and Narcissa never saw James again. My great nephew Draco doesn't know that his mother had countless steamy nights with the deceased Potter, it would probably knock him to the grave." said Darius.

"Well I could always tell him. I mean him finding out that his great cousin is a Potter is going to be as bad as finding out your mother had an affair with a Potter too," said Joaquin.

"Don't Joaquin. I promised myself I would never tell Draco about that. Besides Lucius would never forgive me for telling you let alone his own son." said Darius.

"I suppose. I'd better be off," sighed Joaquin downing the last of the butterbeer.

"Don't mention anything I told you about your father to your step brothers... it'll be in the family grapevine by dinner time other wise." said Darius.

"I won't Darius I promise." assured Joaquin.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then Joaquin. Take care." smiled Darius charming another butter beer for himself.

"Bye Darius." said Joaquin before he apparated with his trunk.


	4. the prediator catches up to the prey

He arrived at a small motel in the centre of the village opposite the family business.

He went into the motel and took his trunk up to his room.

He sat on his bed and wondered how he'd keep up with his half brother and his job. (A/N, using horizontal rule to divide up the different charater perspectives...)

* * *

Harry walked through Ottery St Catchpole with Ron and Ginny.

He was staying at the Weasleys while Remus dealt with things at the order.

Remus didn't trust him alone at the house they lived in and sent Harry to the burrow every time.

Not that Harry didn't like The Burrow; he liked hanging around with one of his best friends and his girlfriend.

But he had looked forward to having the house to himself.

He held Ginny's hand and chatted to Ron about the next Quidditch match the Ballycastle Bats and the Chudley Cannons.

But he could feel someone watching him.

"Something wrong mate?" asked Ron.

He knew when Harry's mood changed, him, Harry and Hermione had connected with the whole Voldemort thing, so close they often knew what the other's thought.

"No, just thought I felt something." frowned Harry looking around as they continued to walk back to the burrow.

* * *

Joaquin had watched his half-brother walk with his girlfriend and one of the two best friends.

He couldn't help but sneer at the sight of them.

Truth be told he'd never had what his half brother had had. He'd never been popular friend wise...sure he'd been popular with the ladies...dating a Harry Potter look-alike was enough to get any girl attacking him.

Joaquin felt an evil grin spread across the similar features to his half brother.

He had a plan and it would get him noticed with his half brother.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked to the burrow to hear a clatter from the open window of the twin's room.

Ron sighed and shook his head in disgrace.

Harry smiled as they went in through the back door into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was over looking the clean up of the kitchen.

"Take off your shoes! I just cleaned the kitchen floor," snapped Mrs Weasley.

She'd adopted Harry as an eighth child and in a way Harry had been grateful, having never known his mother and father very well. Losing Sirius had killed a bit more of him he'd tried to hold on to. That bit was small but remained there because of Remus.

Harry took off his shoes and put them outside the back door, as did Ginny and Ron.

"Would one of you go tell Fred and George they need to degnome the garden. I asked them to do it this morning but they've been in their room all day," sighed Mrs Weasley as the dishes washed and dried themselves.

"I will." said Ron, making his way to the staircase where Fred had left a set of extendable ears on the bottom step that stretched to their door.

It was in part to make it easier for Mrs Weasley to bug them and in part so their siblings could warn them if Mrs Weasley was coming up.

Ron picked up one ear and called into it.

The message echoed up the ear and soon a reply was heard.

"We're coming." echoed out the ear.

Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table.

"Ginerva Weasley have you got homework to do?" asked Molly as a duster floated across the room dusting the tops of cupboards.

"Yes mum. I'm going to do it," said Ginny.

"Do it now Ginny. I'm sure Harry will help you," said Mrs Weasley.

Ginny rolled her eyes and saw Ron was about to go up stairs.

"Could you charm my homework down while you're up there Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Sure. Anything else?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'd like you to clean your room and take these clean clothes up to your room," said Mrs Weasley shoving a pile of clothes into Ron's hands.

Ron sighed before apparating up to his room.

The twins came down and went trough the kitchen not touching the floor as they went out.

Harry soon saw Ginny's homework come down along with a quill and inkpot.

"So what do you need help with Gin?" asked Harry smiling at her.

"Its this stupid 19 inch essay on the Wolfsbane potion ." sighed Ginny as she set up the parchment and the ink pot so it wouldn't fall on to the parchment.

"Well I've got a potions encyclopaedia in my room. It could help you," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry." smiled Ginny.

"And when you've given Ginny that book can you go help clean up Ron's room you're side of the room is as bad as his." said Mrs Weasley.

"Of course Mrs Weasley." said Harry...knowing it wasn't good to argue with Mrs Weasley when she was in a bad mood.

He went up to the room he and Ron shared in the attic.

Ron was trying to get his broom back from the ghoul who was dancing around and cackling.

"Need some help?" asked Harry.

"I've got it under control." said Ron jumping up and down as he tried to get the broom.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen my encyclopaedia of potions around?" asked Harry moving piles of clothes aside.

"Um I think it's in your trunk under the mouldy old every flavoured beans and the dead chocolate frogs," said Ron.

"_Accio!_" called Harry and saw the book come from under the bed covered in frog guts from when he'd stepped on a chocolate frog.

He wiped the book with an old T-shirt of Dudley's he'd kept to cover pig's cage with.

Harry charmed it down the stairs and sighed, as he looked around his half of the room.

It was covered in piles of dirty and clean clothes, there was books everywhere and pieces of parchment as well as potions ingredients from when he and Ron practised some of the useful potions they'd looks up.

Harry reluctantly picked up his books and threw them in his trunk as well as blank pieces of parchment and clean clothes.

He put the dirty clothes in the washing basket and threw pieces of parchment covered in doodles of Snape being hanged and Malfoy as a ferret in the bin, which burped loudly.

He cleared up his potions kit and soon his side of the room looked better than Ron's side.

Ron was still trying to grab his broom from the ghoul and Harry sighed as he reached to help him when he heard Mrs Weasley call for Harry and Ron to come down stairs.

Ron finally got the broom off the ghoul and locked it in his closet before following Harry down stairs.

"Yes Mrs Weasley?" asked Harry as he and Ron appeared in the kitchen.

"I just got an owl from Hermione. She wants us to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron. Get yourselves ready and then we can go." Said Mrs Weasley

The two teenagers apparated back upstairs.

Ginny was about to follow them when Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"Not you Ginny dear. You need to do this homework. We won't be long." Assured Mrs Weasley as she pulled on her robes.

Ginny sighed as she sat back down and continued to struggle on with her essay.

Harry and Ron came back down with robes on and money in their pockets.

They appeared in the kitchen to see Mrs Weasley had rounded up Fred and George who had finished degnoming the Garden and were charming themselves clean.

"Come on dears we mustn't be late." Said Mrs Weasley.

Harry went to where Ginny was struggling with her essay and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll be back before you know it." He smiled before he followed Ron's lead and apparated out the burrow.

Ginny sighed miserably as she carried on with her essay, occasionally taking look at the books in front of her and pausing as she dipped her quill back into her ink pot.


	5. the prediator's love of the prey's love

Joaquin waited till he thought all the Weasleys were gone before entering.

He went up into the attic where Harry stayed with his best friend.

He heard someone coming and cursed, he'd thought the house was empty.

He charmed his eyes colour to green and flattened his hair into the untidy rut he often saw his half brother wearing and took his hood down.

He sat on the bed and picked up a book pretending to read it.

The door opened and he saw the young beautiful ginger haired girl he'd seen his half brother with before.

"Harry...I thought you'd left with Ron to meet Herms at the Leaky Cauldron." said the girl.

"No I decided to stay here with you." smiled Joaquin hoping she wouldn't notice his scar.

"How about we go into the lounge and listen to the WWN?" asked Ginny with a twinkle Joaquin observed in his mind with enjoyment.

Making out with his half brother's girlfriend had never been part of his plan but as long as Harry didn't come back...

"Sure why not." smiled Joaquin putting the book aside and getting up.

He took her hand and walked with her to the lounge trying to keep the grin from appearing on his face.

Joaquin sat on the sofa as Ginny turned on the radio and sat beside him.

"And that was 'the Goblins are gonna get me' by Magna Salamander. Coming next the new song by the Weird Sisters and a new artist Pamela Lockhart with her debut single a remix of the muggle classic 'keep the faith' by Bon Jovi." said the DJ.

Joaquin leaned in and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. He felt her kiss him back longingly, her arms around his neck.

Joaquin knew she felt safe because she thought that he was Harry and hugged her to him as they kissed.

His lips moved down her neck until Joaquin heard someone in the grate in the kitchen.

He began to panic.

What if Harry was back?

"I have to go get a drink. I'll be back in a sec," said Joaquin getting up and running for the back door.

He apparated out the kitchen and to his hotel room.

He uncharmed his eyes and restyled his hair using lots of sleekeasy's hair potion

He smiled to himself

The perfect way to capture his half brother.

* * *

Harry went into the lounge with Ron behind him.

He saw Ginny looking at him with a longing twinkle in her eyes.

Harry frowned; he thought he'd told Ginny he wanted to take it slow.

"Want a butter beer?" asked Ron sensing his friend and sister needed to be alone.

"Sure." said Harry.

"But I thought you said..." said Ginny noticing he wasn't wearing robes like before.

"I said what Gin?" asked Harry.

"We were making out a few minutes ago then you said you were going to get a drink." said Ginny.

"I've been with Ron and Herms the whole time gin. I don't know where you got that from," said Harry sitting down beside her.

Ginny sighed.

"I suppose I could have imagined it," said Ginny leaning her head on his chest as he hugged her to him.

"I suppose so," said Harry kissing her forehead though he had an idea there was more to it than he realised.


	6. drastic measures the awful truth

The next night...

Harry sat with Ron and Ginny at the paddock watching the streetlights go off in the village.

Harry had a strange feeling there was someone watching them though he knew Voldemort was long gone he couldn't help a shiver going up his back.

He heard something in the bushes and heard a charm bind some ropes around Ginny.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry tilted his head in the direction of the burrow indicating to Ron he should run while he still could.

Ron got up and ran as fast as he could leaving Harry to deal with who ever was after him.

"We meet at last Harry." came a voice deeper but close to Harry's.

Harry frowned and saw a figure in the shadow.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ginny?" asked Harry.

"What makes you think I want her?" asked the figure bending down and stroking Ginny's cheek.

"Show yourself." said Harry as he got up.

The figure moved into the moonlight and Harry saw they were wrapped in black robes.

"Can you just tell me who you are?" asked Harry cautiously.

The person took the hood down from his robes and what Harry saw shocked and chilled him to the bone.

The person looked almost exactly like him except his eyes were grey and not behind glasses, he had managed to tame his hair and his scar was differently shaped.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The figure paused before answering.

"I'm your half brother Harry."

"Your mad. I don't have a half brother, I don't even have my parents." said Harry.

"I know. Maybe I should explain this is simply. Your father had another wife. My mother. But he left me and her when I was three to live with you and your mother." said the figure.

"My father would never have had an affair, he loved my mother." said Harry.

"Maybe I should give you sometime come to your senses." said the figure picking up Ginny and slinging her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put Ginny down!" exclaimed Harry helplessly.

"You can get her when you're ready to see reason." said the figure before he disappeared into the shadows.

Harry looked around frantically; no telling what his so called half brother would do to Ginny.

He went in the direction of the burrow only he couldn't see the shadow of the building and he couldn't see the light he'd left on in the kitchen.

He ran faster and soon saw the reason.

Ron was stood in the middle of the ruins looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

It didn't take Harry long to guess who'd done it.

"I can't believe he'd stoop so low," hissed Harry as Ron made his way towards him.

"What's wrong? Where's Ginny?" asked Ron trying to keep his back to the wreckage.

"I know who did this. My so-called half brother. He took Ginny and disappeared," said Harry

"My parents are going to freak when they see this." Said Ron biting his lip wit deep felt guilt.

"Listen Ron, you have nothing to be guilty for. Just go to the nearest floo network station and go find your parents. I'll go find Ginny and try and talk some sense into my so called half brother," said Harry

"OK. You know what to do if you need me," said Ron getting his wand out his pocket and switching on he alarm.

"Yeah I know. Go on Ron. I'll let you know." assured Harry

Ron gave him a weak smile as if he was trying to stop tears from falling.

He then ran in the direction of the nearest station leaving Harry to plan what he was going to do.


	7. the truth in love and other stuff

Joaquin untied Ginny and pushed her on a chair before retying her.

"Nice way to treat your half brother." snapped Ginny as he tightened the ropes around her ribs.

"My precious Ginerva. I have been following my half brother since I was sixteen. I had to get him some how," said Joaquin stroking her cheek lightly.

"But why involve me? And why destroy my parent's house?" asked Ginny.

Joaquin smiled.

"Ginerva you're the light in my half brother's otherwise dark life and well, you are the person who lets just say he'd risk his life for." Said Joaquin.

He kissed her lips and Ginny was trying hard to resist but it wasn't getting her anywhere.

"I may not look it my sweet Ginerva but I am in fact part vela. So try and resist all you want. It won't help you." smiled Joaquin stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"That's not fair," breathed Ginny.

"Life never is." smiled Joaquin slyly leaning in o kiss her again.

Harry entered the room and saw Joaquin kissing Ginny who was who was trying hard to resist.

"Get off her you pervert," snarled Harry

"Aw Harry I'm hurt its not nice to call your half brother such a name." grinned Joaquin kissing Ginny lightly on the cheek before straightening up.

"You are not my half brother," growled Harry

Joaquin got a picture from his trunk and approached Harry with it.

" Is this a picture of your father James Potter or am I mistaken?" asked Joaquin passing it to him.

"Yes it is." said Harry taking from him and looking it over carefully.

He couldn't deny that was indeed his father in the picture as he compared it to some of the pictures he had in the album Hagrid had given him.

"Well he was my biological father Harry and as I said before he left my mother and me when I was three all because of you," sneered Joaquin.

"I never made my father leave you," said Harry slowly approaching Ginny.

Joaquin got out his wand in a flash and pointed it at Ginny's temple.

"Move any closer and Ginerva won't be fit to utter a word let alone a sentence," sneered Joaquin.

Ginny bit her lip as tears feel down her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt Ginny..." said Harry trying to think of the guy's name.

"Joaquin. Joaquin Potter-Malfoy." said Joaquin.

"Potter-...Malfoy?" asked Harry not believing he'd ever hear his and Draco Malfoy's names in the same name.

"That's right. My step father Darius is a Malfoy," said Joaquin.

"I thought I would have heard of you Joaquin. Since I know Draco," said Harry

"Draco is a distant cousin. I've never met him," said Joaquin trying to keep a smile off his face as he remembered what Darius had said about Draco's mother like his and Harry's father.

Harry was going to move when Joaquin's wand hand moved down but it didn't move.

It stayed in its spot as if it had a mind of its own.

"So how long have you known about me?" asked Harry sitting down on the floor.

Joaquin closed and locked the door with his wand before charming the wand to levitate at Ginny's temple.

He then sat on the bed so he could watch both Ginny and Harry

"Since I was sixteen, when my mum told me the truth." sighed Joaquin.

"Really I can only imagine how you'd feel." said Harry casting a reassuring wink at Ginny whose tears had begun to subside.

She smiled at him weakly.

"I'll admit I wasn't happy about being lied to but you wouldn't believe how looking like you boosted my confidence." grinned Joaquin looking at his half brother and then Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Put it this way my dear half brother. Many a woman would love to sleep with a Potter look-a-like." smiled Joaquin.

" Well that's interesting," said Harry though inside he was surprised.

"Yep. You should have seen your girlfriend all over me before," grinned Joaquin.

"Ginny?" asked Harry but as he thought about it, it did make sense.

"She was gagging for it Potter. If I were you I would have done it with her by now." smirked Joaquin.

Harry grit his teeth angrily.

"I'm sorry, did I hit a soft spot Harry?" jeered Joaquin.

Harry said nothing though he knew Joaquin was only doing it to spite him.

Joaquin rolled off his bed and stroked Ginny's cheek gently with his fore finger.

"Leave her alone," growled Harry protectively.

"You know Harry, you ever think of what Ginerva wants...? Because I have... And believe me she's wanted attention from you as far back as I can remember. Do you give her it? No." said Joaquin, his thumb rubbing her bottom lip.


	8. giving with reluctantly and family told

Harry watched Ginny's eyes close and could hear her groaning in the back of her throat.

"I didn't want to hurt her," said Harry weakly.

"She doesn't seem to want to be protected Potter. She wants to be loved, like only a man can love her not an eighteen year old virgin." said Joaquin as he stopped rubbing Ginny's lip and turned to his half brother.

"What are you saying?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I'm gong to take Ginerva off your hands. I'll give her what she wants and return her to you after." smiled Joaquin.

"You can't. Ron will go ape," said Harry.

"Let him. I have my needs Potter and so does Ginerva," said Joaquin as he stroked his hand down her neck.

Ginny's eyes closed and Harry helplessly watched.

"No please Joaquin," moaned Ginny.

"Yes STOP!" yelled Harry.

"She likes this Harry and any hurt I inflict on her is only for her good. Now be a good little half brother and go away. Me and Ginerva need our time alone," grinned Joaquin.

Harry watched Joaquin's wand float threatening in front of his face and sighed as he got to his feet.

The wand followed him to the door and when he walked out the open door he heard it be locked behind him.

* * *

Harry went to the burrow and saw all the Weasleys were pitching in to try and charm the building together except the youngest member.

"Harry thank god. Where's Ginny?" asked Ron.

Harry could feel all the Weasleys' eyes facing him and he sighed reluctantly.

"My ...half...brother...has her." said Harry glumly.

"You do have a half brother?" asked Ron.

"Unfortunately. His step father is a Malfoy too," sighed Harry.

"Well let's go get Ginny back? What's one Malfoy against all of us," said Fred.

"He'll probably have left by now," sighed Harry, he just knew his half brother wouldn't stick around.

"Let's go check anyway. Where is he staying?" asked Bill.

Harry sighed before he gave them directions and stayed with Mrs Weasley to help repair the house.


	9. fin

Joaquin knew Ginny's brothers and father would be here soon to try and save her.

He packed his trunk before untying Ginny and leaving the money for the room and a message for his brothers.

He then dragged Ginny into the fireplace and they took the floo network to a hide away.

* * *

A few minutes later the Weasley men came back to the plot where the Burrow was half finished and Harry knew Joaquin had got away before the Weasleys males had got there.

Harry sat down on the grass praying that Ginny wouldn't be hurt.

_**FIN! **_


End file.
